tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lonesome Courier/Ancient Legends: Civil Unrest III
And we're back! Falkreath's a hold of trees, and surprises abound. For the first time, our four protagionists will fight together! Alas, but the fall of Fort Neugrad's FAR more complicated than you think... ---- Falkreath Hold, 19th of Evening Star, 4E 202 Just outside Fort Neugrad, an Archmage, Werebear, healer, and another Battlemage were looking at the fort. Darius, the Archmage, thought for a second. "Korgrav, Ys, you mind storming the gates while Arabelle and I go through the back door?" "Do you really have to ask?"The Werebear grinned like a Cheshire Cat as his grizzly bear voice chuckled. "Come, let's leave these two alone..." Yslana grinned as Darius shot a glare at her. Darius sighed, as he and Arabelle sneaked around to the shore of the lake by the fort. Try not to think of her lips on yours, locked in a passionate embrace- Oops. Darius tried to clear his head, quickly. "You okay there Dragonborn?"Arabelle asked with a giggle. Damn he's handsome... Nope this is professional... '' "Perfectly fine. No problem whatsoever." Darius stated, lying through his teeth. The Dragonborn pointed out a small cave across the lake. "That's the back door. I think we may have to swim..." "Okay big boy."Arabelle smiled taking her robes off, rolling them up, and putting them in her water safe satchel. In her underwear, she dove into the water. She the turned to look at him. "Are coming or what?" ''Talos, Azura, anybody listening, please help me get through this assignment without saying something stupid. Darius stripped down to his underwear quickly, and jumped into the water. He had a dark blue Stormcloak claw tattoo on his left shoulder, that was easily visible as he swam for the cave. Arabelle had a tattoo as well. It was a hummingbird on her left hip. By Y'ffre, I swear, I will remain professional. Darius reached the cave first, but his mind demanded that he be a gentleman and help Aras out of the water. Don't say anything stupid, Darius... Arabelle made it to the cave shortly after Darius. Mmmuscles... NO! Darius bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something, and drew blood. He went around the corner to get his armor back on. Arabelle quickly donned her robes and waited. Darius opened his mouth to clean out the blood, and drink a minor healing potion. He came back, armored in Leather armor, and wearing his Theives Guildmaster hood. "Let's break our guys out." At that moment, loud crashes and roars could be heard from above them. "Yes, before he has all the fun."Arabelle smiled. "Well, of course." Darius smiled. Gods, I love- NOPE. BAD DARIUS. KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL. Clearing his mind of the rebellious thoughts. Darius lead Arabelle into the fort. Look at that bu...NO NO NO..., Arabelle thought as they entered the fort. "Ugh it smells like an old sweat lodge in here..." "Well, we're in the prison..." Darius peeked around a corner, muttering something. He paused for a second, before slipping around the corner. A couple seconds later, there was the thump of an Imperial's body sliding to the floor. Darius gave the all clear, and started picking the locks of the cages. I have to admit, even in this dingy prison, she's even more beau-SERIOUSLY?! Wow his blue eyes gleam... What in the Oblivion!? ROAR!!! "Shit Darius! Let's get these guys out quick! It sounds like he needs help!?"Arabelle exclaimed. Darius nodded, and decided to bash the last lock down. The men freed, Darius drew his axe and staff. "Here we go!" The group charged upstairs, mowing down all the Imperials in their way before bursting out into the courtyard of Fort Neugrad. In the courtyard, A Werebear was slinging off Imperials, but was being dogpiled by several of them gouging him with swords. This dogpile was blown up by Yslana, who had aimed a Firebolt at it. She then quickly cast Grand Healing on the Werebear. "About time, you guys!" She called out to Darius and Arabelle. Darius, not thinking, grabbed Arabelle's hand. "You ready?" He asked, with a grin. Arabelle gasped quietly. "Y-yeah.."She said before sending out vines and wrapping them around some of the Legionaiires and sending them flying. Darius, realizing his error, murmured an apology, reluctantly releasing Aras' hand before wiping out a group of soldiers with only his words. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" Arabelle grabbed a few swords with her vines and began to fight imperials with them. She looked at Darius for a moment and sighed with a coo. That was when she got his in the side with an arrow and went down with a shriek. A lightning bolt went flying at the archer who had fired the arrow, as Darius rushed over to Aras' side. Being a novice healer himself, Darius tried to pull the arrow out without too much pain. He fired more bolts at the Imperials while healing her wound. Arabelle seethed with pain and tears ran down her cheeks. The Werebear ripped the head off of the last Imperial at that moment. He then dropped to his knees, exhausted. Yslana casted more healing spells on the Werebear, while Darius used both hands to heal Aras. He lowered his hands, accidentally brushing some of the uninjured, exposed skin. The pain mixed with the healing and now Darius touched her, Arabelle's eyes rolled back and her back arched as a wave of a very specific yet spectacular wave of euphoria coursed through her from her toes up to her head. Korgrav eventually shifted back but was too weak from stamina loss to move. Darius' eyebrows practically disappeared into his scalp as he observed this reaction. Did I just actually-?! The Dragonborn took a hard gulp of air as the appropriate biological response manifested itself in his pants. He would take care of himself later... Steadying the hand that was doing most of the healing, Darius, perhaps unwisely, shook Aras' shoulder. "Hey." Yslana poured a few Stamina potions down Korgrav's throat. Aras passed out from the next wave that coursed through her then. Korgrav eventually came to with a groan. "Ugh... Thanks Ys..."He smiled,"You truly are incredible." "No problem." Ys grinned. Darius, on the other hand, was having minor issues focusing. He eventually decided to just heal Aras. Aras remained passed out as Darius finished healing her. "Ummm Darius, perhaps we should just get her to one of the barracks here. She needs to rest. Hell, we all do."Korgrav stated. "Y-yeah." Darius uttered awkwardly. "After that, I need to go take care of some personal business..." He picked up Aras, and put her on a bed in the local barracks, gently. After that, the Dragonborn calmly walked to the officer's bedroom, and locked himself in. Yslana smiled mysteriously at this procedure. "I knew there was a reason why he didn't do Restoration..." "Ha well... Odds are those two will get together before the War is won. Unfortunately for me, Brutes get nothing..."Korgrav sighed. "Hmm, don't speak of the future like you know it." Yslana smiled, inspecting Darius' handiwork. "You never know..." "Pfft, please... I'm hopeless. Even if you were drunk as hell would you kiss m... Oh gods..."Korgrav went extremely red in the face. Yslana turned around slowly, a grin on her face. "Did you just say what I think you said?" "Ummm yeah..."Korgrav winced, closing his eyes,"Feel free to slap me now... I deserve it." Instead, Yslana rubbed his cheek. "No you don't. All men are free to speak their minds..." A groan came from the other room. Korgrav slowly opened his eyes to lock them with hers. Immediately, his breath was taken away. "I... Ummm, um, um..." Yslana spoke no words, and leaned forward planting a gentle kiss on Korgrav's lips. Korgrav would have melted right where he stood if it were possible. He kissed her back slowly, tenderly, almost timidly. To be so strong, he handled this moment like a mother did her infant child with the upmost gentleness. He never wanted to forget this. His first kiss... Yslana replied in kind. Darius, his personal business taken care of, peeked outside. He spotted Yslana and Korgrav, and silently closed the door, not wanting to interrupt anything. Korgrav reluctantly pulled away for air, but remained speechless, still contemplating if this was real or was he in an injury induced coma. Did I die and this is what Sovngarde is like? Now you... I could easily fall in love with. Yslana smiled at Korgrav, in that sly way that he would come to know soon. "I've always been told that a kiss is just a kiss, but gods I never knew a kiss was that amazing."Korgrav grinned, revealing the fact that he had just been kissed for the first time ever. "Well, then all the other girls don't know what they missed." Yslana quipped. "Darius, you can come out now!" Darius opened the door again, looking much less stressed. "I was starting to wonder about you two. But, um, is she up yet?" He jabbed a thumb toward Aras. "Been awake for the last five minutes, but I didn't want to interrupt that."Arabelle giggled sitting up. "Where'd you run off to Darius?"She asked "Ahem, Ys, why don't you and I go check that other room. Make sure there's no stragglers."Korgav smiled. "Well, try the next room. This one's clear." Darius gestured at the room he came out of. Yslana smiled, dragging Korgrav into the next room. ---- Once in there, Korgrav turned to Ys. "Ummm I was wondering if, well if, perhaps you'd like to, I'd..."Korgrav began to ramble. "Oh, shush." Yslana laughed. "I know what you want. Get your clothes off, get on the bed, and shut up." "Well I was thinking more on the lines of another kiss, but okay."Korgrav grinned, pulling off his armored top, revealing his heavily muscled chest. He then pulled off his trousers and his undergarments. He walked to the bed and sat down in it, not sure what to do then. Yslana took the lead, as in all things. She casted muffle on the door, and kissed Korgrav... Korgrav let her take control. After all, he was still new to every bit of this... Yslana quite happily showed Korgrav how to peruse the equipment he had, and both were eventually very pleased... After the perusing, Korgrav laid in bed beside Yslana with the most awestruck face any mortal had ever worn. "That... That was... Wonderful." Yslana grinned, rubbing Korgrav's chest. "I completely agree." "Ys, this may a stupid question, but would you like to go steady with me?"Korgrav asked. "Why not?" Yslana kept smiling, "We have all the time in the world..." Korgrav groaned,"I don't want to but we should get going." Yeah." Yslana agreed. "Let's see what our friends are up to." ---- Meanwhile... Darius then turned to Arabelle. "Personal business. Are you... Alright?" "Ummm I'm okay. I ummm, should we talk about what happened back there?"Arabelle asked as soon as the two had went in the other room. Darius scratched his neck. "You know I didn't intend to-" "Yeah I know but By the gods..."Arabelle sighed. I want it again so bad...No we can't... He probably doesn't even like me... I'm a bosmer anyways... "I...well..." Darius' neck was really itchy at this moment. Great, I can't get my mouth to work right. And she probably doesn't like me... Probably thinks I'm a Nord supremacist... "Should we just... Ignore it?"Arabelle asked. Of course I can't forget that... I mean Y'ffre! He's so gorgeous... No no... What in the oblivion!? "Er... It's up to you..." Darius dared to venture a look into Aras' eyes. Of course, this would prove to be a mistake, because her eyes had a track record of screwing up Darius' brain-to-mouth connection. And it did. "Um, philosophical question: do you have an opinion on love?" Oohhh crap. Talos, now's as good as a time as any to have me sink through the floor... "Um love is a great ideal... It often blinds you though. It can make you think irrationally..."Arabelle rambled. Dear Y'ffree, I just sounded like I'm heartless. Alright, Darius. You can still salvage this. Think Philosophy, not anything else. PHILOSOPHY. "You have a point there, but love can also be a wonderful thing." Darius leaned against the wall. "My opinion is the only person worth falling in love with is your best friend. The person who knows all of your deepest, darkest secrets, and still likes you for who you are. The person who would go through Oblivion and back for you. The person who would save the world for you, and you would do the same for." A hint of passion could be detected in Darius' final words, as he made eye contact with Aras. Seriously? Why do I even try to control tone... "I agree completely."Arabelle mouthed as his eyes held her in a trance. Who am I kidding? His eyes are gorgeous... Nirn to Darius! WAKE THE FUCK UP! Still maintaining eye contact, Darius stepped forward as his entire body practically screamed at him to kiss the woman. Arabelle gulped and looked into his eyes, still completely entranced. Say something... Can't speak... He's going to kiss me... NO! He can't!... But I want him to... Talos, help me! Darius, once he was within arm's reach of Aras, extended a hand to cup her cheek. "There is... No description to match your beauty." He managed to mutter, before planting a firm kiss on her lips. Darius' lips trembled at the contact, since they had never been actually kissed... Arabelle's breath was taken away. She had never been kissed before. His lips tasted like sweet snow. She trembled with ecstasy... By the gods... He... Mmmmm... Darius, after partaking of this miniature paradise for a few moments more, drew back. "I... I shouldn't have done that..." You definitely should have... "It-it's okay... But we should... Be moving along, yeah?"Arabelle stammered. Darius stood up. "Y-yeah..." ---- Korgrav got up and donned his armor once again. He opened the door barely and said,"Psst Darius. Are you dressed yet?!" "What kind of a question is that?!" Came back the retort. "Of course my clothes are on!" "Sure sure. Ys, it's all clear! There done!" Meanwhile Arabelle was turning bright red and was covering her face. Darius could think of a million things to say, and not one of them was nice. He was pinching the bridge of his nosed, sighing in fustration. Yslana, on the other hand, was howling with laughter. Korgrav erupted with laughter. "Come on Darius, let's get back to Ulfric. He's gonna want to know about this. Oh, and that Falkreath is now his!"He said laughing his ass off. "You are an utter ass." Darius muttered, turning for the door. ---- There you have it. On to the Reach! Category:Blog posts